mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Florida
Florida (Spanish for "land of flowers") is a state located in the southeastern region of the United States. It is bordered to the west by the Gulf of Mexico, to the north by Alabama and Georgia, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, and to the south by the Straits of Florida and Cuba. Florida is known for having bipolar weather, opressingly hot, humid, and rainy summers, easy access to firearms, and wierd but hilarious news reports usually beginning with the words “Florida man” that has become a meme. It used to be owned by Spain. Real life information Florida is the 22nd-most extensive, the 3rd-most populous, and the 8th-most densely populated of the U.S. states. Jacksonville is the most populous municipality in the state and is the largest city by area in the contiguous United States. The Miami metropolitan area is Florida's most populous urban area. The city of Tallahassee is the state capital. A peninsula between the Gulf of Mexico, the Atlantic Ocean, and the Straits of Florida, it has the longest coastline in the contiguous United States, approximately 1,350 miles (2,170 km), and is the only state that borders both the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. Much of the state is at or near sea level and is characterized by sedimentary soil. The climate varies from subtropical in the north to tropical in the south. The American alligator, American crocodile, Florida panther, and manatee can be found in the Everglades National Park. Since the first European contact was made in 1513 by Spanish explorer Juan Ponce de León – who named it La Florida ("land of flowers") upon landing there in the Easter season, Pascua Florida – Florida was a challenge for the European colonial powers before it gained statehood in the United States in 1845. It was a principal location of the Seminole Wars against the Native Americans, and racial segregation after the American Civil War. Today, Florida is distinctive for its large Cuban expatriate community and high population growth, as well as for its increasing environmental issues. The state's economy relies mainly on tourism, agriculture, and transportation, which developed in the late 19th century. Florida is also renowned for amusement parks, orange crops, the Kennedy Space Center, and as a popular destination for retirees. Florida culture is a reflection of influences and multiple inheritance; Native American, European American, Hispanic and Latino, and African American heritages can be found in the architecture and cuisine. Florida has attracted many writers such as Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings, Ernest Hemingway and Tennessee Williams, and continues to attract celebrities and athletes. It is internationally known for golf, tennis, auto racing and water sports. On the wiki Florida is where levels in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 are set in. Florida, specifically Miami, is where Scarface, and its games are set in. Parts from the Godfather series are also set here. State Anthem and Song Florida’s official State Anthem is “Florida (Where the Sawgrass Meets the Sky)”, and the official State Song is "Old Folks at Home" (also known as "Swanee River", "Swanee Ribber" the original lyrics, or "Suwannee River"). Old Folks at Home is considered a racist song so it was replaced as the State Anthem by “Florida (Where the Sawgrass Meets the Sky) in 2008, but “Old Folks at Home” was kept as the official state song as a compromise. A lot of Florida traditionalists hate the new State Anthem. Category:Locations Category:Scarface Category:The Godfather Category:US States Category:Memes